In electrical devices and consumer electronic devices, such as hand-held computers, personal computers, mobile communication devices, mobile gaming devices, and other electrical devices, memory is required for proper processing. In particular dynamic random access memory (DRAM) may be used in these devices. However, different memory technologies may also be implemented within these devices.
According to current needs, different processors within a device need access to memory. Therefore, dual port memories are provided. These dual port memories may provide a main central processing unit (CPU) with memory access as well as a separated imaging processor. The CPU may have a low leakage process and the imaging processor may have a high leakage process. For power saving reasons, for instance, imaging processors may be driven down when not used. Therefore, separate memory units would provide good results for both imaging processor, and CPU.
However, without dual port technology, signals for imaging processors are required to be routed through the main CPU to access the memory. This would increase total pin count at the main ASIC. Priority for memory access needs to be agreed on between imaging processor, and CPU memory access. Access arbitration may also be required. This may reduce computation speed.